Dbz new fighters a new world
by KillerSSJ3
Summary: This what if I took over dragon ball z and this follows the characters of Goten ,Trunks,Pan and Bra
1. The world tournament continues

**Basicly this is at the end of dbz and is what I think should have happend to the series which it is an elseworld story.** **I DON'T own any character in this that is all.  
**

After Goku left the tournament with Uub,Goten felt angry at his father "Why did he leave me he's gone to far." He

thought but he restrained himself and calmed down but some thing evil lurked him. " Hey every thing allright."Trunks

said Goten still a little angry and scared of whats happening but saw Trunks worry Goten shook his head and said

"Huh...Oh no I'm fine." "Good you better be because you're going to fight Buu next and you need all your strength."

Trunks said. "I can beat him with the right willpower."Goten said almost like his dad,Goten sometimes felt left out

because his dad always focused on Gohan rather than on him and the more he thought about it he hated it but he

had to look stable because if he let out his emotions he would look bad as the mistake of the son family so will Goten

defeat Buu see next time on Dragon ball z NEW FIGHTERS!

**Was it good,bad whatever you guys say I look forward to your positve comments.**


	2. Goten vs Buu

Goten stepped up to fight Buu with the famous Son thought for a second and looked up imagining his dad was there

watching him cheering him on but unfortuneatly he was not there "If dad was here it would make me feel more calm

than I am now I mean I'm fighting Buu the guy that was so powerful he destroyed everything." "Begin!" the annoncer

yelled and they began fighting Goten fighting with every thing he had but it didn't work no matter the strength no

matter the will power he failed he went super sayian but it never worked but for Buu everything was working every

blow,power attack it was working and Goten looking beaten up but still managing to keep fighting and he heard his

mother shout "COME ON GOTEN I COULD BEAT HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"I'm trying but no matter what I do it doesn't work." Goten thought but Goten suddenly thought of how everyone

would think of him as a laughing stalk how he wasn't as good as his dad or his brother and then the anger kicked in

and his muscles grew "AAAAHHHHHHH" he shouted and he was strong,at least strong enough to knock Buu out of the

Buu he powered down every one cheering him on especilly little Bra she had a crush on Goten but she was to young

to be in a relationship with fifteen year old Goten. Now that Goten deafted Buu and next fighting Trunks how will

Trunks compare tune in next time for Dragon ball z NEW FIGHTERS!


	3. Goten vs Trunks

**Before we begin the next chapter of DBZ new fighters there are alot of spelling errors and grammer issues in this story so I will try to fix that...Maybe,enjoy**

Last time on Dragon ball Z NEW FIGHTERS Goten fought Majin Buu and Goten almost lost the match until Goten unleashed his hidden power enough to defeat Buu and proceed to the next match to fight Trunks how will stand out in this fight who will find out now on Dragon ball Z NEW FIGHTERS!(Cue awsome DBZ intro music)

Trunks was worried but saw his father give a stare at him basicly saying you must and his dad never got

along (Like you guys never knew)sure after the threat against Majin Buu brought them closer together but still they

never got the relationship like how Goku had with his Trunks wanted was to see his father be really proud of

him ever since he started training at young thing is Vegeta is proud of him and saw him more than a half

sayian he saw him as example using the evil of the sayains but the goodness of humans to make Trunks who he is.

So the fight was about to begin the sons of the greatest fighters in the universe in a fight once again the two fighters

facing each other in battle "Trunks I want you know that whatever happens in this fight its nothing personal okay pal."

Goten said then Trunks replied with "Is that what all the people who lose say?" "No I just don't want take this the

wrong way and what makes you so sure you'll win?"Goten said back to Trunks "Well I did beat you last time." Trunks

"Hey you cheated you said you wouldn't use your left hand you... purple haired... cheater."Goten said then Trunks

rolled his eyes thinking "Even when he's older hes immature." "Ready" the annocer said "Begin" The two fighters

charged lightning speed ending they're attack with a clash with equal amount of strength "You got stronger." Trunks

said Goten smirked each attack was strong but evenly matched even as super sayain they still were equals

then Trunks had the most twisted idea he had a trick a trick his father used a long time ago he even says "Dodge this

next attack if you can but the entire planet will explode!."Vegeta was in shock and said "TRUNKS WHAT ARE DOING

THAT ATTACK WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU FOOL!" Trunks flew up in the air and said "Gallick" and then Goten used "KA

ME" "GUN" "HA ME" "FIRE!" "HA" the beams were just like Goku and Vegeta's beam struggle except these were

stronger then Goten unleashed his ultimate power and his attack was now stronger than Trunks and the beam threw

him into the air but came back down as if it was nothing and gave Goten an evil smirk and powered up into super

sayian 2 "Oh man even at full power I can't reach a super sayain 2." Goten thought

Looks like the tables have turned how will Goten defeat Super sayian 2 Trunks tune in next time on Dragon ball Z NEW FIGHTERS!


End file.
